Wisdom Discarded: Sorrows of the Wolf
by Spooky Dingo
Summary: After what happened to Kenai, Denahi never thought it'd happen to him. AU, no Brother Bear 2, T for character death and gore. Dark, sad and depressing if you ask me. Please critique!


The avalanche was massive. It tore down the slopes of the brown-grey peaks like the spirits' wrath, bringing terror down upon the people of the lands.

Except that where the avalanche struck, there were no people.

The village was situated not far, but not too near, to the site, but the only thing that the inhabitants felt were slight tremors as the snow and rocks cascaded down the mountain summit. However, they could see it. The tumult of white and brown seemed to writhe as it swept down the slopes, barraging anything in its path with a show of brute force that seemed to be saying, "I am a force to be reckoned with! Fear me!" It pulled the evergreen pine trees down with it, the creaks and snaps of trunks and branches not unheard by the forest inhabitants who rushed to flee.

Not all of them made it out.

Among two of the victims, were bears. A cub and a smallish adult bear. The cub featured dark fur accompanied by a thick poof of lighter fluff around his neck, the color of which matched his snout, and his eyes, had they been open and had he still been alive, would have gleamed with unrivaled exuberance. The older bear had light tan fur, with darker legs. Around his neck was a necklace, almost disappearing into his neck fur, but not quite. It was a totem, of a bear to be precise, fashioned out of stone. The two were side by side, and the younger cub lay curled by the side of his elder. His body unmoving except for the light pull of the chilled breeze upon his fur, his body was protected from the piled up snow by the bigger bear, whos backside shielded the young cub. He too was frighteningly still, his jaws parted slightly in death. Red, sticky liquid dripped out of his mouth, staining the slow around him a sickly shade of ruby. However, this was not the worst. A sharp rock protruded from the older bear's side, spearing him through the stomach and leaving the cub he guarded in a coat of showered blood. The cub himself had not gone without injury, as his head pulled back at an unnatural angle, along with a splurting of red around his neck, easily proved.

It was a gruesome sight, one Denahi wished with all his heart he never had to witness. For, after the sudden avalanche that had caught his brother and his adopted charge, the young man had frantically gone out to search for the duo, who had been in the area. At first, Denahi had hoped to find them. Now he didn't. He wished he could go back in time, maybe take a wrong turn and never find them. Grief welled up inside of him, and he screamed his regret and sorrow to the high beings above, praying for some relief from the pain he felt inside at this harrowing discovery. Kenai was gone again, but this time, he wasn't coming back! A year ago, Denahi had thought a bear had murdered Kenai after the death of their eldest brother, Sitka. But in a twist of fate Kenai had killed the bear, on a false cause as she had not intentionally killed Sitka, but rather, she was protecting her cub when the hunter had plunged his spear into the glacier to save his brothers. A wry smile graced Denahi's features for a moment, as he remembered how he'd spat at Kenai when he wanted to hunt down the bear, "I don't blame the bear, Kenai..." Yet later Denahi went to hunt down the bear he thought had killed both his brothers, when after all the bear was his brother. _Yes, what a twist in fate that had been, indeed._ Thent he smile quickly sunk into a frown as Denahi thought, H_ow could I smile at a time like this?!_

_Great spirits, what's wrong with me?!_

Deep in thought, Denahi did not hear to snow bearing down upon him as his shouted triggered another avalanche. He glanced up too late, eyes widening at the devastation that was raining down now a second time. He scrambled to his feet, or tried to at least, only succeeding in twisting his leg. He cried out in pain, but his shouts were muffled by the snow that engulfed him like a wave of death- and that was what it was, truly. Denahi had time for one last twisted, horrible thought before everything went black, an unseen force pulling him down into a dark abyss: _And they say lightning can't strike the same place twice._


End file.
